


A Visit in the Garden

by sgrapesss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuri, g/g, kiyoyachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrapesss/pseuds/sgrapesss
Summary: Yachi spends her Sunday just like how she had been. Do all the morning chores, then go visit the park. Nothing more, nothing less. It was just a normal Sunday, or was it?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	A Visit in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! If you ever find this, I hope you have fun reading this fanfic. I'm not good at speaking English let alone, writing in English so expect grammatical errors ahead. Since I wrote this for fun, it's extremely short compared to the works of other authors. You can consider this as an advance valentine's work. Again, have fun reading this!

One fine Sunday morning, Yachi is just doing her usual routine. Do all the morning chores, then go visit the park. This is what she does every Sunday. The day when students get a day-off from all school-related stuff.

** "Sweeping both inside and outside of the household, check. Breakfast, check. Grooming myself, check. All right, all preparations set! Mom! I'll be leaving now!" **

As she heard her mom's words, she started running towards the park hoping to see the luxurious garden full of various plants. It was rare for Yachi to be excited, for she was always the pessimistic type. But she had this feeling that this visit might not be the same as her past visits.

** "Hmmm... I wonder what will happen today. Maybe I'll be able to make a new friend! I hope its someone kind. Someone who is diligent, I guess... But what if I happen to meet someone I know? Am I even properly dressed?! Wait, I checked myself before leaving the house. I must be looking fine then..... But what if the people in the park don't agree with my fashion sense? If that's the case then.. I'll end up looking bad and I won't be able to make a new friend or let alone talk to others?!?! I definitely don't want that T^T" **

Yachi ends up overthinking things and is running a lot of "but what if" situations through her head. Before she knew it, she had already reached the park. As she is lost in her thoughts, a woman with long black hair and glasses went into her field of vision and her mind went blank.

**_ "How beautiful..." _ **

Those were the only words she could think of. The hair of that woman was swaying with the wind. Each strand was black as tar. Her eyes fluttered just like how a butterfly flaps its wings. With such beauty, one can call her an angel. Or maybe to call her "angel" is just an understatement.

Not noticing Yachi, the woman just continued on her track. Yachi on the other hand, felt an urge to ask that woman her name. The fact that she went on the initiative is new. Yachi must've really wanted to know that woman's name.

** "Uh- umm- M-may I a-ask your n-name? **

The woman is quite shocked but she decided to answer the question.

** "Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko. How about you?" **

** "I-it's Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka. N-nice to meet you Shimizu-senpai." **

** "Nice to meet you too Hitoka-chan. Mind if I ask you what are you doing in the park?" **

** "I actually go here every Sunday to see the garden. If I get the chance, I also water the plants there." **

** "What a coincidence! I was just about to go to the same destination. Why don't we go there together?" **

Feeling lucky, Yachi agreed and they both walked to the garden. Finally reaching the place, they watered the plants while having a chat. Both of them chuckled and giggled as they listen to each other's stories. Time passed by pretty quickly and none of them took notice until the cicadas went chirping. Sadly, it meant that both of them had to go in separate ways and wave their goodbyes. It was written all over their faces that neither of them wanted to leave the garden.

** "Well then, I guess this is goodbye?" **

** "It sure is Shimizu-senpai." **

Silence filled the air for a while.

** "Hey Hitoka-chan, it was really fun to talk with you. I didn't even noticed that it was already dark because I was enjoying it too much..... I wonder if we'll ever meet again." **

Yachi was astounded by the what Kiyoko said. She never thought that a woman of beauty would take a liking to her. Still shocked, she could only reply,

** ".....I don't know about that. But I would like that to happen." **

They went on their own ways hoping to see each other again. They had no choice but to turn every moment they had in the garden into precious memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, thank you for reading this KiyoYachi fanfic! I really appreciate it that you took the time to read this. I actually planned to expand the storyline and have some chapters and sorts but it might intervene with my schoolworks so I'm sorry for that. Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading this and why not comment what should I do next..? 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> sgrapesss
> 
> <333


End file.
